Verlangen
by hjemmelavet
Summary: Inhalt: Manchmal muss man sich von seinem Verlangen treiben lassen... Warning: BITE Mick/Beth/Josef


**Titel: Verlangen**

Autor: hjemmelavet

Fandom: Moonlight

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Beth/Mick/Josef

Inhalt: Manchmal muss man sich von seinem Verlangen treiben lassen...

****

Fahles Mondlicht fiel durch die tiefen Fenster in Micks Apartment, als sich Josef über Beth beugte und vorsichtig begann an ihrem Hals zu saugen. Mick strich derweil beruhigend über Beths Rücken, zog große Kreise mit seinen Daumen.

Beth wusste nicht mehr, wie sie in diese Situation geraten war, doch entscheidend waren die Empfindungen die sich wie Wellen über ihren Körper ergossen.

Ihre Gefühle begannen sie wahnsinnig zu machen. Beth konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so intensiv empfunden zu haben.

Das Verlangen nach Mick war ihr vertraut, doch die neue Erregung, die sie durch Josefs Necken empfand war ihr unbekannt. Die stimulierenden Bewegungen regten ihre Fantasie immer mehr an, sodass sie sich Sachen vorstellte, von denen sie niemals gedachte hätte, so etwas jemals zu verlangen.

In diesem Moment begann Josef heftiger an ihrem Hals zu saugen, sodass sie eine neue Welle der Erregung überfiel. Die Reporterin wollte nichts anderes mehr als Micks und Josefs Hände auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Sie wollte ihre Sehnsüchte ausleben, sich ganz hingeben - sie wollte Mick. Doch Micks Körper war nicht mehr der einzige, den sie begehrte...

****

Mick konnte das Verlangen auf Beths Gesicht sehen. Die heiße Lust, die sich in ihren Augen spiegelte, ließ seinen Körper noch mehr auf sie ansprechen und er musste sich beherrschen, ausschließlich seine Hände einzusetzen.

Er wollte Beth, er verzerrte sich nach ihr.

Er wollte ihre feuchte, verschwitzte Haut auf seiner spüren, sich seinem Verlangen hingeben, das erleben, was er sich solange verwehrt hatte.

Er musste Beth spüren, er musste ihr geben was sie brauchte, er musste sie haben, sie besitzen - jetzt.

Sein Verlangen steigerte sich noch weiter und er spürte wie die unaufhaltsame Erregung in seinen Adern zu pochen begann. Er konnte sich in ihrer Gegenwart kaum noch beherrschen und der Geruch ihres monatlichen Blutes, der wie ein Dunst im Raum lag, tat sein Übriges. Während seine Hände ihre weiche Haut berührten und jedes Gefühl in sich aufsogen, erlangte das Verlangen die Überhand über ihn. Er musste mit Beth allein sein. Doch noch knabberte ein Anderer an Beths Nacken.

****

Josef war berauscht von Beths Blut.

Zwar war er an diese Erregung gewöhnt und behandelte sie wie jeden anderen Freshie auch, mit der Ausnahme, dass es sich bei Beth um die Freundin seines besten Freundes handelte. Er konnte Micks Verlangen spüren und auch Beths.

Er nahm einen weiteren Zug von Beths Blut und spürte plötzlich eine ungewohnt starke Erregung in ihm aufsteigen. Irgendwas war anders, irgendwas steigerte das Verlangen in ihm, er wollte mehr.

Von wem kam dieser Wunsch? Von Beth? Von Mick? Oder sogar von ihm? Was war das?

Da war mehr in der Luft. Dieses Gefühl hatte er noch nie bei einem seiner Freshies gehabt, noch nicht einmal bei denen, die ihm sehr nahe standen. Lag es wohl daran, dass Mick dabei war? Er hatte so etwas noch nie mit einem anderen Vampir geteilt, was spürte er da?

Das Verlangen wurde größer, in ihm entwickelte sich eine wahnwitzige Idee, die ihn mehr erregte als alles andere... diese Idee, sie bestimmte seine Gedanken, und sie ließ seinen Puls steigen und auf seiner Haut sammelten sich leichte Schweißtropfen…

"Zu dritt", flüsterte er, sein Mund nahe an Beths Ohr, aber für Mick immer noch deutlich hörbar.

****

Beth öffnete erschrocken die Augen.

Konnte Josef gerade wirklich gesagt haben, was sie dachte, dass er es gesagt hatte? Hatte ihr Josef Kostan gerade einen Dreier vorgeschlagen? Eine Welle heißer Erregung durch fuhr sie. Nichts erschien ihr in diesem Moment befriedigender als das Wissen, dass beide Vampire sie berühren, liebkosen, von ihr tranken, sie nahmen...doch würde Mick?

Ihr fragender Blick traf Mick, der von ihr zu Josef und wieder zurück schaute. Dann erklang ein Grollen aus seiner Kehle und er war erneut verwandelt. Seine bleichen Augen waren starr auf sie gerichtet und sie konnte seine Begierde förmlich spüren.

In Sekundenbruchteilen waren Micks Fangzähne an ihrem Hals, rammten sich in ihre Haut, beinahe brutal trafen sie auf das Blut und er begann zu saugen. Unter ihm bog sich Beth dem Sog entgegen, streckte sich gegen seinen Körper, versuchte ihm so nahe wie möglich zu sein. Gab ihr Einverständnis.

****

Josef zwang sich zur Geduld, um den Beiden ein bisschen Zeit zu geben. Er entschloss sich noch etwas Blut zu trinken, bevor er sich in das Abenteuer stürzte. Es war besser, wenn er zumindest körperlich nicht zu viel von Beth benötigte. Mit wenigen Schritten war er in Micks Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank und suchte nach seiner bevorzugten Blutgruppe. Sicher, das abgepackte Blut war nicht das, was er normalerweise trank und war kein Vergleich zu dem süßen Geschmack von Beths Blut, doch für den Moment musste es genügen. Schließlich trat er mit einem weiteren Glas Blut wieder an die zwei heran, die sich mittlerweile quer über dem Sofa erstreckten.

"Hier."

Mick hob seinen Kopf und sah Josef fragend entgegen, verstand dann jedoch und löste sich widerwillig von Beth, um Josef das Glas abzunehmen.

****

Für Beth waren Micks Bewegungen ein Verlust, sofort vermisste sie seine Hände auf ihrer Haut. Doch es verging kaum eine Sekunde, da spürte sie erneut, wie Hände über ihren Rücken fuhren.

"Josef", hauchte sie und ihre Stimme war geschwollen vor Erregung.

"Beth" Josefs Mund fuhr ihren Hals entlang, seine Zunge umkreiste ihr Schlüsselbein, seine Zähne nagten zärtlich an ihr.

Beth schloss die genüsslich die Augen und gab sich ihren Empfindungen hin. Das Gefühl von der Hände des vierhundert Jahre alten Vampirs auf ihrem Körper war berauschend, doch noch hielten einige Lagen von Kleidung sie davon ab, sich völlig den Empfindungen hingeben zu können. Sie zupfte an ihrer Bluse herum.

"Mick"

****

Mick deutete ihre flehende Stimme und den Versuch sich von ihrer Kleidung zu lösen richtig und umfasste sie von hinten. Öffnete einen Knopf nach dem anderen - ein nutzloses Unternehmen, da seine langen Krallen sowieso Schnitte im dünnen Stoff hinterließen. Schließlich zog er den Stoff über ihre Schultern und entblößte somit ihren roten Spitzen-BH.

"Mhmmm." Das Grollen schien von beiden Vampiren gleichzeitig zu kommen.

"Du weißt, wie du Vampire erregst, Beth Turner." Josefs Stimme war direkt unter ihrem Ohr, bevor sich seine Fänge erneut in ihre Haut bohrten, jedoch nicht nach ihrem Blut sogen.

"Beth"

Micks Stimme war nur ein Hauch, bevor er sich zurück auf das Sofa schwang und seinen Körper dicht an ihren presste. Ein kehliges Stöhnen entfuhr Beth, zu schön war das Gefühl seines Körpers auf ihrem. Zu stark die Erregung durch das seidige Hemd, dass an ihren nackten Bauch gedrückt wurde.

"Mick. Bitte..." Beth wusste nicht genau, worum sie bat, doch jegliche Bewegung war besser als dieses stille Warten.

Mick begann sich an ihr zu reiben, ergriff ihre Unterarme, hielt sie mit engem Griff umklammert. "Wenn wir erst richtig anfangen, gibt es kein zurück", raunte er.

Josef musste bei der Ernsthaftigkeit in Micks Worten lächeln. Ganz so dramatisch war es nicht, er war sich sicher, die Situation jederzeit unter Kontrolle halten zu können, doch vielleicht war es besser, wenn Beth bewusst wurde, wie gefährlich das war, was sie hier tat.

"Du hast es mit zwei Vampiren zu tun, Beth. Wir sind stärker als normale Menschen und könnten dich zu Sachen zwingen, die du nicht willst", fuhr Josef fort.

"...wir könnten dich ernsthaft verletzen - dich töten." Endete Mick und taxierte sie aufmerksam.

Beth schloss die Augen.

Für einen Moment befürchtete Mick, sie eingeschüchtert zu haben.

Er würde es verstehen, wenn sie Angst hätte - es war besser sie hätte Angst. Wenn das Monster in ihm erst einmal befreit war... doch dann entdeckte er das Grinsen, das sich auf Beths Lippen abzeichnete. Sie nickte, öffnete die Augen, fuhr sich mit ihrer Zunge über die Lippen und hauchte den beiden Männern ein heiseres "ja" entgegen. Die Erregung in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar. Sie begann zu zittern, begehrte beide Körper und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sie endlich etwas unternahmen.

Dies war genau das, was sie jetzt in diesem Moment wollte. Was sie so dringend brauchte:

Befreiung.

Von ihren Zwängen, ihren unterdrückten Gefühlen, von ihrer Einsamkeit seit Joshs Tod, von ihrer Zurückhaltung. Sie wollte befreit werden, wollte dazu gebracht werden, Dinge zu tun, die sie sich sonst nie erlaubte. Wollte von beiden Männern gleichzeitig berührt und erregt werden. Sie war bereit, dafür einige Tabus zu brechen.

"Mick. Ich will dich." Ihr Blick traf den noch immer verwandelten Vampir. Dann senkte sie den Kopf zu Josef. Wiederholte die Worte.

"Josef. Ich will dich." Sie schluckte, ignorierte die Röte, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte: "Bitte nehmt mich! Bitte, ich will euch beide fühlen!"

Ein zufriedenes Grollen von Mick und ein angriffslustiges Knurren von Josef waren ihre Antworten.

Dann übernahmen die Gefühle und Empfindungen die Kontrolle über ihr Gehirn. Sie konnte nicht länger logisch denken, ihre Gedanken verschwommen zu Empfindungen. Eine Hand fuhr an ihrem Körper hinunter, endlich wurde sie da berührt, wo sie es wollte.

****

Ein Aufschrei der Lust drang aus ihrer Kehle,.... und sie schreckte erschrocken hoch.

„Mick?" Beth blickte um sich. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass die Beiden sie gerade jetzt allein ließen... „Josef?"

Langsam wurde Beth sich ihrer Umgebung bewusst. Sie lag in ihrem Bett. Zu Hause. Nicht bei Mick.

Sie war durch geschwitzt und das dünne Nachthemd klebte an ihrem Körper. Ihr Atem ging schwer und unregelmäßig.

Sollte es etwa...?

Sie schaute um sich.

Die Rollos waren herunter gelassen, doch erste Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch die Lamellen in den Raum und hinterließen helle Streifen auf ihrer Haut. Sie blinzelte. Es war Tag. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es erst halb sechs am Morgen war, doch sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie ewig geschlafen.

Total erschlagen richtete sie sich auf. Ihr Kopf brummte und ihre Lieder schmerzten.

War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen?

Beth war klitschnass geschwitzt und fühlte sich wie beschwipst, die Nachwirkungen ihrer Erregung hingen noch über ihrem Bewusstsein.

Es hatte sich alles so echt an gefühlt, so lebendig...doch weder Mick noch Josef waren hier, keiner der beiden würde um diese Zeit wach sein.

Beth schloss enttäuscht die Augen und murmelte dann zu sich selbst:

„Beth, Beth, Beth. Du solltest aufpassen, deine Neugierige und deine ausgewachsene Reporterphantasie wird dich irgendwann noch einmal umbringen..."

Ende.


End file.
